The seer's truth
by Deathtotheking
Summary: Story between Severus Snape and Theia (OC). She has a special ability. Pissing him off. If only he knew what she could see, and she see's everything, including him naked. Eventually the two fall in love, but after making a pact to never tell anyone of their death, what will shed when she see's his. Can she change his fate in time to save him? M for later chapters.


So this is an OC and Severus Snape fan fiction. I've had it stuck in my mind for a while, but after a while I start to loose track of whats happening, so I though I'd start writing it and posting it. Later on I will be taking suggestions for ways the start could go (such things like should Severus be a vampire), but if someone suggests something that I think fits with the story better than what I had, I will happily add it in, and give you thanks at the end of the chapter.

(This is probably going to be set somewhere in but starting before the HP timeline- she needs to interact with the order of the phoenix- but she won't wreak havoc directly with HP, I might just leave all mentions of that world out.)

Onwards!

* * *

A little girl sat in a large garden, sitting in a pile of soft upturned dirt. A circle surrounded her, and little flowers and shiny rocks surrounded the boarder. He father strode across the orderly garden, chuckling at his daughter who sat with her eyes closed, brandishing a stick. "Theia," he said in a reprimanding tone looking at the ground she had uprooted. "Well, come on then, your mother has lunch ready." The little girl opened her eyes. "Daddy?" she said in the softest tone. Her voice sounding like the chiming of bells in the wind, and like air blowing through empty pipes, in a creepy whisper.

"Yes?" he said approaching the circle that surrounded her. She turned her head and looked at him. "I'm a witch." Her tone was flat, and her dad laughed, and held out his hand for hers. "Of course you are my darling, do you brew in a giant cauldron? And fly a broom at midnight?" Her eyes opened and her dad leaned down and kissed her forehead. Her wide eyes stared at him, but instead of normal eyes, hers looked almost like glass. Brilliant blue and swirling, it dominated all of her eye ball. She blinked her long lashes at him and looked at the ground.

"Oh!" Her dad said suddenly, crouching down close to her, and holding her face in his palm. "sweetie, your beautiful." She shook her head and her eyes watered. "Ronnie Nickelson said I was a freak." Her voice was smaller than normal. Her dad looked her n the eyes and then hugged her, lifting her in his arms. "Ronnie Nickleson is a little twerp." she giggled softly and he smiled at her. "You're just a little different. Now come on, it's not everyday a girl turns 8." She laughed as her dad tickled her and they walked to the house.

She turned around and tossed the stick to the ground. Her wide blue crystal eyes watched the water from the fountain freeze mid air, and flowers bloom suddenly. Her eyes iced over and became white and in her mind she saw a letter. From a place called Hogwarts. She blinked and was looking at the garden again. Her smile widened.

XXXXXX

Within the walls of Hogwarts, Dumbledore stood at the head of a table, where the heads of house sat, all discussing the upcoming school year. Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain the others attention. "Now, whilst we could chitchat all day long, I must raise one final issue." Everyone straightened in their chairs and looked at him as he drew a parchment from his pocket, the ministry seal on the outside. "From the minister of magic, the spikes of under age magic this past summer has skyrocketed, while it isn't a current student, he advised us to keep a look out for a student with accelerated powers. All he knows is the student is muggle born, so they have not a clue what they're doing. He asked us to also make it clear to under aged wizards, that they may not use magic outside of school."

The teachers nodded and agreed, and departed, Mcgonagall staying behind to talk to Dumbledore. Snape was already halfway to the dungeons. Foolish Fudge, like the school didn't see the spikes in underage magic too. What ever did he mean by a student with extra powers? With his current students, that could mean that the new student was likely average. He strode into his room and shut the door. Peace and quiet. He didn't feel like having tea with Minerva's steely gaze, nor be offered endless candies from Dumbledore. He didn't even feel like going to Diagon alley and hanging out with his friend who worked at the potions shop. Somedays he just wanted to be alone.

He turned back to his room and flopped in his side chair.

XXXXXX

Theia stood in front of her bed room mirror on the eve of her 9th birthday. She stared at her pale face, and her wide blue eyes. She knew these were not normal, nor the visions she got sometimes. Her parents in the past year had come to accept that she was different. They told her to never show another, to keep what she could do a secret. Recently she had learned how to disguise her eyes. She stared deep into the swirling blue and it seemed to freeze and buckle. Sweat appeared on her brow as a flicker appeared over eyes and they were replaced by normal human looking blue ones.

She smiled feeling accomplished, and winked at her 'fake' self. She blinked again and glanced at her window. No one was outside, and she quickly shut the shades with a flick of her hand. She looked at her face again, focusing on her hair. Her parents allowed her to do this as long as she was hidden in the house at the time. Her hair straightened and began to braid itself, and wound into a beautiful bun along her head. She flung on her pink dress and placed her birthday tiara on her head. She looked like a princess.

She smiled wide and flicked her finger to the side, tidying her room in an instant.

"Thiea! Birthday!" Her dad yelled upstairs.

"Daddy!" she yelled hurling herself from her room and sliding down the stairway railing and into her fathers arms. She hugged him tightly as he wished he happy birthday. She was carried into the kitchen where her mother put down the plate of bacon, and walked around the counter and hugged her too. She kissed her forehead and looked sideway at her hair.

"That looks beautiful." Her mother said smiling, but her eyes were concerned. She smiled back, her poor mother was always worried someone would see.

Xx later that evening xX

They stumbled in from the day at the gardens, dropping their day bags and all signing happily. "I'll go light the cake." her mother said as she walked out of the room. She and her father walked into the linking room, her dad pulling her into a giant squishy chair. "Dad?" Theia said in her whisky sweet voice.

"Yes little princess," he answered, looking down at her, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "May I be me?" Her voice was quiet and her father looked calculatingly and got up and shut the window curtains. "Go for it sweetie. I'll go help your mother."

Her dad left the room and she let the spells over her drop. Her eyes glowed and her hair shone brightly. Her face even seemed to glow. At the release of the spells she felt tired, but she felt the twitch in her eye suddenly, and the pull in her gut. Suddenly she was in their neighbors house. She looked around scared, calling out, yelling for her dad, knowing that not a soul could hear nor see her.

She saw the two girls who lived there, their parents were out tonight. She saw the glow. The glow that came from the kitchen. A fire.

She felt cold, she was sweating. "Get out!" She yelled at them, "Run!" The fire got closer and she sobbed into the carpet as the girls were surrounded. She screamed with them as they burned.

She felt the carpet press into her face as she thrashed around, but she felt arms on her. She screamed and suddenly her eyes opened. Her father and mother were over her looking concerned but she could do no more than cry. Her father lifted her against his chest as she continued screaming. Her eyes turned a deep blue and swirled black as tears poured down her face. "Their dead!" She yelled, fists clenching his shirt, her whole body seizing and twitching.

"The girls next door." she said suddenly in a flat voice, her eyes back to blue, but seeming more empty. "they die in a fire when their parents are out." Her mother stood suddenly and ran over to the neighbors house, only to find them watching a show, parents and children. She laughed it of and said she had heard screaming and bid them goodnight.

She walked back into her house to find her husband sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. "She's asleep, in her room."

"What are we going to do John?" She asked softly. He sighed and grabbed her hand holding it gently. "I don't think their is anything we can do. We may have run out of options."

"Do you mean, taking her away to see someone?"

"I don't think we have a choice anymore. We knew she was different, but this seeing things goes too far. Its all nice that she had an eye deformity, she is still beautiful. But we aren't rated to take care of psychotic episodes." He said softly putting his head in her lap.

"John..." she said tearfully.

"Tomorrow," he mumbled, "We'll take her to a city, we'll talk to a doctor. See if he can make this stop."

She nodded softly, placing her head on his. Upstairs as the rain began to beat down on the windows, Theia lay in her bed, her eyes glowing white. She was sitting on the stairs with her parents. She wasn't crazy.

XxX

The next day she morosely sat in the back seat, playing with a toy horse she had gotten yesterday for her birthday. She could feel the tugging in her gut, and the itch in her eyes, but she refused to see. She didn't want to know. Her parents sat quietly in the front, her dads hands clenched, her mother giving her side long glances in the mirror.

She felt tired already from the spells she kept to hide herself. She hid her eyes, and her glowing skin. She wanted to be home in the garden, but instead she was trapped in the car, and she could feel her parents fear. They were scared of her.

Going to the doctor didn't go well. She felt like he was laughing at her. She also felt like her was trying to look inside her mind, and she looked away from his unblinking gaze. She felt a nudge in her mind and she gasped. She pinched her eyes shut and thought hard, going through her mind, putting up walls around her memories. She visualized brick walls, and she built the everywhere, closing everything down. The man didn't seem to notice, and he shrugged it of.

He spoke with her parents, and though she was in the waiting room, behind the shimmering filter that hid her, she was in there too.

"And she doesn't watch scary movies?" the doctor asked handing her mother a glass of water.

"No," they both chimed and her mother continued, "She used to go into trances, and she would tell us things. Scary things, but last night it was like she was in a different world."

The doctor looked at his notes and shook his head smiling, "Well, i'd just guess she has an overactive imagination, I'd tell her next time to cut it out, and that the jokes no longer funny. Sometimes kids do weird things for attention. If it continues, just don't give it any regard, especially if she's screaming or crying. It probably means she just is feeling left out, or needs more attention. Paying attention to her at these times reinforces these bad behaviors."

Theia felt her skin boil. She stopped listening in and waited quietly as her parents came back.

They were almost home, the freeway sending them home when she was pulled into a vision without consent. She was ironically in the car, and she knew it was the same day. She saw a truck swerve in front of the car, and suddenly glass shattered. She opened her eyes, gripping the arm rest. "Daddy."

She was quiet and scared and her dad turned to her. "Pull of the road." she whispered.

Her dad turned around, clenching his jaw. "Daddy, please!" she begged panicking, the truck would be there in a split second. "Mommy!" She yelled tears beginning in her eyes. "Momma! Dad, Get off the road!" She started yelling and thrashing around, but they ignored her. She unchecked her seat belt and leaned in the front seat, terrified of what she was doing. She grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to the side.

The car flung into a ditch and her parents yelled. She flung open her door and ran up the hill they had driven down, her eyes black, and she felt her dad behind her as she stopped on the side of the street. She was on the road, and in the car that had driven behind them, and with the truck driver as all at once, right in front of her the cars smashed. Her father grabbed her hand and fell to his knees, a hand over his mouth.

The black left her eyes and she stared at the burning cars. She dropped her dads hand and walked back to the car, ignoring her mother who was on the phone to an ambulance. She sat in the back, feeling empty. She didn't realize when they started back on the road, but she smelled the smoke when they turned onto their home street.

She heard her parents gasp as the pulled into the drive way. She holed out of her seat and looked agh their neighbors house. Charred. Burnt up the sides, police cars outside, two adults crying. Her mother and father looked white as sheets. "Told you so." She said softly. They looked at her horrified, but she was too tired to care.

She walked up the front steps and the door kept open before she got there. She felt her hair fall down, and unbraid itself, bobby pins leaping from her hair. Her clothes floated off her and were flung in the hamper and her nightgown fell over her. She walked to her bedroom door, this also opening and she fell onto of her bed, the sheets covering her. She buried her face in the covers and sobbed quietly.

* * *

R&R


End file.
